1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of consumer electronics (CE), and more specifically, to wireless antennae for CE devices.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more CE devices (e.g., flat panel televisions, multimedia devices) are adding wireless capabilities. However, addition of wireless antennae to these devices has been a challenge because of conflicting requirements regarding their physical placement. First, the wireless antennae have to be placed at a location so that they do not cause an unpleasant viewing experience. In other words, they are preferably invisible to the user. Second, the wireless antennae should not be blocked or shielded from receiving radio frequency (RF) signals generated from a wireless transmitter device or a remote control device.
Existing techniques to add wireless antennae to CE devices have a number of drawbacks. One technique attaches the wireless antennae along the top of the CE device. This technique causes distraction to the viewer or reduces the aesthetic value of the CE device. Another technique places the wireless antennae behind the CE device. This technique effectively shields RF reception from across the room due to the large quantity of metal shielding within the CE device. Another technique builds the wireless antennae directly into the CE device such as an integral part of the device frame. This technique adds manufacturing costs to the CE devices where customers may not want to opt for wireless capabilities.